A known tire construction uses reinforcement cords or support elements that extend from bead to bead through the sidewall, shoulder, and tread sections of the tire. Sometimes referred to collectively as the tire carcass, these cords are typically anchored in the beads and maintain the overall shape of the tire as the tire is inflated and used. Such cords are usually oriented substantially along the radial direction (a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation) and can include e.g., a ferrous metal.
During use of the tire, these cords may be damaged e.g., from impact with objects in the roadway, travel over curbs, and other damaging events. In some situations, the cords may be completely broken during such an event. Unfortunately, this damage may not be readily discoverable from a visual inspection of the exterior of the tire because the cords are contained within the rubber materials used to construct the tire.
Commercial tires are commonly reused after a process referred to as retreading. With retreading, worn tread is removed from the tire and a new tread belt or tread section is installed onto the tire. Replacement of the tread is less expensive than replacing the whole tire and allows additional mileage to be obtained using the same tire carcass.
Before replacing the tread, however, it is advantageous to inspect the tire, including the cords of the carcass for damage or wear. In certain situations, inspection may reveal that replacement or other repair of the tire is required rather than retreading. However, as stated above, not all damage to interior elements such as e.g., the cords of the carcass are readily apparent from a visual inspection alone.
As the cords for commercial tires such as heavy truck tires are frequently constructed from a ferrous material, one or more sensors can be used to detect cord breaks not otherwise ascertainable from a visual inspection of the tire. It is desirable to automate such an inspection process so that multiple tires may be inspected economically and expediently. However, tires come in a variety of shapes and sizes. More specifically, the profile and width (along the axial direction) can vary substantially from tire to tire. Some sensors require placement at the surface of the tire either in contact with the tire or in close proximity thereto. Accordingly, challenges exist with accurately and consistently positioning one or more sensors over a range of tire profiles and widths so as to detect e.g., damage to the cords of the carcass.
Therefore, a device that can be properly positioned at the surface of the tire to facilitate inspection of the tire would be useful. More particularly, a device that can properly position one or more sensors along the surface of a tire over a range of tire profiles and widths would be beneficial. Such a device that can be used with a variety of different sensor types would also be useful.